


Il fantasma dell’influenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Violenta esistenza [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Double drabble mancata.Rukia si ammala per organizzare la festa di Halloween.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 14. X organizza la festa perfetta contro la volontà di Y… ma alla fine si ammala;





	Il fantasma dell’influenza

Il fantasma dell’influenza

 

Rukia starnutì pesantemente, i suoi occhi bruciavano, le sue narici pulsavano e sentiva la gola dolergli.

Byakuya le porse un fazzoletto con un gesto lento della mano.

La camera da letto era illuminata da delle lanterne di zucca con dentro delle candele, che creavano spettrali giochi d’ombra con le ragnatele di tessuto appese al soffitto.

“Se non ti fossi strapazzata così, non ti saresti ammalata” disse gelido il più grande.

Rukia guardò il fratello maggiore adottivo e distolse lo sguardo, prendendo il fazzoletto con mano tremante.

“S-scusa…”. Si soffiò il naso, le sue iridi erano liquide. “Volevo che fosse una festa di Halloween pe-perf…”. Starnutì rumorosamente dentro il fazzoletto.

Byakuya si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e allargò le braccia.

“Hai organizzato tutto divinamente e nei minimi dettagli, ma hai trascurato te stessa. Ti metti ancora nei guai come una bambina.

Era per questo che non volevo festeggiare qualcosa del genere” disse.

< In questo è come sua sorella. Non voglio che faccia come lei, accorci la sua vita solo per viverla preda delle emozioni. Per quanto siano speciali proprio per questo, mi resta solo lei > pensò.

Rukia affondò il capo nel cuscino.

“Ho organizzato tutto per niente” gemette.

“No, metterò il tuo costume e lo festeggerò qui, accanto a te. Prendendomi cura della tua influenza” promise Byakuya.

Rukia gli sorrise, nonostante le varie fitte al corpo.

“Grazie” biascicò con la voce arrochita dal catarro.


End file.
